


좀비좀비 11

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [11]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 11

술루는 달리는 내내 헬기의 위치를 설명했다. 혹시 조종할 수 있느냐는 말에 체콥이 고개를 저었을 때, 술루는 그저 무표정한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐이다. 체콥은 문득 자신이 조종술을 알고 있었다면 술루가 자신을 혼자 보냈을 것인지 궁금해졌다. 어쩌면, 체콥의 의사와 상관없이 벌어질 수도 있는 일이다. 체콥은 제 생각을 억지로 부정하며 쓰게 웃었다.  
불 켜진 복도를 달리는 것은 수월한 일이었다. 술루는 발소리를 죽이는 일은 하지 않았고 뒤 따라 오는 좀비는 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 체콥이 숨이 턱에 달아 허덕이는 소리에 술루는 손목을 잡은 손에 더 힘을 주었을 뿐이다. 몇 번, 넘어질 뻔 했지만 그것도 익숙해졌다. 어둠 속에서 영원처럼 걸었다고 생각했던 복도는 놀랄만큼 짧았다. 술루가 거칠게 문을 열었다.

“술루.”

총구가 먼저 자신들을 반겼다. 체콥은 제 팔을 당기는 술루에 균형을 잃고 흔들렸다. 커크가 자신들을 쏠 리가 없음에도 총구의 반경에서 벗어나서야 술루는 체콥을 놓아주었다. 그가 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬고는 커크에게 다가섰다. 체콥은 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다. 자신들이 머무르던 방 역시 환하게 불이 들어와 있었다. 군데군데 엉긴 핏자국을 외면하며 벽에 기대어 숨을 돌렸다. 커크의 손에 들린 총구가 떨리는 것이 선명하다.

"혈청은?"  
"늦었어요."  
"젠장. 보안 때문에라도 당연히 뭔가 있을거라고 생각했는데."  
"있었던거죠. 이제 가야해요."

술루가 커크의 팔을 들어 잡아 끌 듯 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 여전히 정신이 맑지 못한지 커크가 균형을 잡지 못하고 비틀거렸다. 술루는 망설이지 않고 그런 커크의 몸을 끌어안았다. 커크의 몸을 바로 세우고는 능숙하게 겨드랑이 아래로 제 몸을 밀어넣어 부축하는 모습을 보며 체콥은 그들의 대화에서 잡아낸, 전혀 생각지도 못한 단어를 곱씹었다. 

"시간, 부족하지 않겠어?"

술루가 잠시 커크를 바라보았다. 이번에야말로 정말 화가 난 것 같은 눈빛으로, 술루가 입술을 물었다.

"옥상에 헬기가 있으니까, 죽더라도 걸어요. 겨우 두 층이야. 체콥?"

체콥은 그저 고개를 끄덕이는 수 밖에 없었다. 몇 개의 가설이 순식간에 떠올랐다 사라졌지만 아직은 아무것도 물을 수 없었다. 그래서 술루의 시선을 따라 문을 여는 것 밖에는 할 수 없었다. 순간, 술루가 그대로 체콥의 어깨를 잡아끌었다. 코 앞에서 날카로운 손톱이 스쳐 지나간다. 훅, 풍기는 익숙한 냄새에 체콥이 반사적으로 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

“쏴, 어서.”

커크가 다급하게 외쳤다. 그가 움직이는 것이 등 뒤로 선명하게 느껴졌다. 술루가 커크의 무게에 균형을 잃고 휘청인다. 체콥은 제 손에 들린 총을 바라보았다. 다시 한 번, 손이 올라오고, 그것이 제 어깨를 짚고, 그리고.

“체콥!”

비명같은 목소리와 동시에 진득한 무언가가 터져나갔다. 체콥은 떨리는 손으로 제 어깨를 붙은 신체의 ‘부위’를 떨구었다. 창백한 불빛이 복도를 비추어, 지금까지 상상만 했던 것들이 고스란히 눈 앞에 떠올랐다. 체콥은 다시 한 번 욕지기를 삼켰다.

“괜찮아요.”

총을 든 손은 떨리지 않았다. 생각보다 단순했고, 생각보다 간단했다. 체콥은 자신이 처음으로 해킹에 성공했을 때를 떠올렸다. 그저 수식에 맞추듯 따라가기만 하면 된다. 오히려 이 쪽이 더 간단했다. 생각할 필요 없이. 그냥 손가락을 움직이면 되는 것이다. 하지만 냄새는, 그것은 어쩔 수 없는 것이어서 체콥은 이를 악물었고 복도 저 편으로 일렁이는 그림자를 다시 한 번 노려보았다. 술루의 목소리가 생각보다 컸던 탓으로 비척거리는 걸음소리가 빗소리에 섞여 덜그럭거린다.

“가요.”

복도 한 켠을 노려보며 체콥이 술루의 팔을 잡았다. 커크가 체콥을 내려다 보았다.

“제법인데, jailbait.”  
“그 별명.”

다시 한 번, 날카로운 소리와 함께 복도 저 편에서 핏자국이 튀었다. 이번에는 조금 달랐던 모양으로 다시 한 번 움직이려는 것을 연사로 넘어트렸다. 기다랗게, 바람 빠지는 것 같은 소리가 공간을 울렸다. 비가 그쳐가고 있다. 체콥이 주위를 살폈다. 술루 역시 몸을 추스르고는 총을 들어 올렸다.

“정말 싫어요.”

커크의 웃음이 머리 위로 쏟아졌다. 술루가 체콥에게 잡힌 팔을 풀어냈다. 허전함을 느낄 새도 없이, 체콥은 술루의 곁에 붙어 걸음을 옮겼다.


End file.
